Night Rain
by Griffen-tamer
Summary: This is a MTOC romance. Ever since she was young, Amaya has always had a best freind, though she's never seen him, only heard (as in psycic), until one day.


Disclaimers. Obviously I don't own DBZ/GT/ whatever else you can come up with. Only Amaya and various others you are unfamiliar with.  
  
Ok I don't think we got enough of Mirai Trunks in the series. I mean he is this totally cool awesome guy! But what happened to him, he got all weird. Yes its true, so this is what I think he's like, don't bitch at me if you don't like it, though constructive comments are nice. I'm not sure quite of the storyline yet but, suggestions would be nice. Oh yeah this is T/P but their old and married in this story, of and they have kids and stuff. It's all about Mirai Trunks awwww yeah. Oh this is an n A/U mostly the same with some differences. Plus I'm not too well informed about the series so help would be nice.  
  
Prologue:  
It was a cold rainy night when Amaya was found, or so she had been told. She was never quite sure if they were telling her the truth or not. Her sensei was funny like that. According to their story, her ship had crash landed, almost taking out her sensei, Piccolo with it. They never really knew where she had come from. Bulma had run blood tests, DNA, everything she could think of to explain where this little girl had come from. They had had well, limited results, apparently the girl had a somewhat diverse heritage. There were three separate races to which the child could claim heritage, the first was human. This wasn't really surprising, as she looked the part, the second, rather shocking was Sayain. This was one of Amaya's favorite parts of the story because apparently on hearing this piece of news, everyone, including the mighty Sayian prince himself, passed out cold. After Bulma managed to revive those gathered there, she revealed the girl's final ancestors were unknown, not even the scooter could find a match in its entire database. In a word she was, unique. It was decided then and there to raise the child as a part of their family. Piccolo did not wish to part with the child, as he had been the one to find her. But, the women did not find the idea of Piccolo raising the girl in the woods. To save the males ears from the screeching of their mates, it was decided that Gohan and Videl would take her. Pan was grown up, but too young to take her, like Bura and Marron, they had their own small children to look after. This was acceptable to Piccolo. It was also decided not to conceal her origins, as it would probably cause more harm then good to conceal them. So all parties involved shook hands and left, and Amaya, was part of the family.  
  
Night Rain Chapter one, Amaya's discovery.  
  
It was a very cold and very rainy night. Miserable enough that even the ever serious Piccolo uncomfortable. He sat, as stoic as ever beneath the pounding rain and howling wind, meditating. Though perhaps, trying to meditate would have been a better description. The Namekian had seen many, storms in life, but this one was particularly uncomfortable. He was grumbling under his breath about damn annoying Kami's and their senses of humor, who if they were not careful were going to get a visit from a very angry green man when he suddenly felt an enormous, and unfamiliar, ki coming towards him, fast.  
  
He sprang from his pose and scanned the sky, hoping to see his attacker before he struck. There was nothing the Namekian could see in the sky but dark clouds, and every so often a flash of lightning. The ki was getting closer and closer until if was almost right on top of him. Though he didn't show it, he was beginning to worry, fighting a foe one could not see, was never a good thing.  
  
The ki was coming right for him when he saw it, not a fighter but a ship.  
"Awww Shiiiiiii....." he cried as he leapt out of the speeding ship's path. The white space pod sped by the flying Piccolo, missing him by inches only. It smashed into the side of a rather large mountain, totaling it, scatting debris in all directions with its force. Piccolo raised his arms to protect himself from the blast and flying bits of what used to be a mountain.  
  
"Kami," he thought "what now?"  
  
The Ki he had sensed was still there but now that he had a chance to examine it closely, it seemed almost, juvenile. As though it were coming from a.....  
  
"A kid? No way, how can a child be so powerful?" He growled in disbelief. As the dust settled, He saw a small white pod, partially buried in the rubble. He sighed and went over to investigate. He rationalized that if it was a kid, he could probably hold him off long enough for him to get help. He hoped.  
  
The pod now lay a few hundred meters away (a/n yes meters :P I am such a Canadian.) so Piccolo jumped up and flew through the torrents of rain to it. The pod was battered, and looked as though it had been made from scrape metal and spare parts. It looked as though it had been repaired and rebuilt many times before its current flight. It resembled greatly the space pods used by Vegeta and Napa when they came to Earth, but it had one major difference, the word CAPSULE was emblazoned across it, in faded but still legible black letters. Piccolo paled at this.  
  
"Capsule?" He thought.  
Piccolo edged towards the ship, emboldened by the CAPSULE on the ship. He came around to the front of the ship and pressed what appeared to be the door release. The door opened slowly, as the sound of the ship decompressing was heard. The door opened to reveal a small baby strapped into what looked like a car seat. The Namekian almost fell over in surprise. A baby was generating this kind of power? There was just no way it was even possible. Even Goku had not been this powerful as a child. \  
"Damn he must be powerful," he said to no one.  
  
Upon closer inspection Piccolo realized that the child was in fact a baby girl. This caused the green giant to start again. The baby had a tuft of blond hair upon her head, and though her eyes were closed in sleep, he surmised that she had blue eyes. She was dressed very raggedly, like she had come from the same place as the ship. She also looked somewhat under nourished. Her face, while it had a rosy colour, was too thin for a healthy child of that age. She was very much at peace as she slept, having not felt the effects of her landing. However, she was beginning to stir having felt the effects of the storm going on around her.  
  
Piccolo froze; he did not want a screaming child on his hands. He had to get her to a warm quiet place, quickly, or she would begin to cry. Gohan's was the best place, he decided. His former pupil and his mate would know what to do with the baby.  
  
The ship's alarms began beeping without warning.  
  
"Warning, self destruct activated, time to explosion 30 seconds" A computer voice chirped.  
"Great"  
  
Piccolo quickly unbuckled the child from her seat, and as an afterthought took the blanket she was wrapped in. He didn't want her to get cold. He hugged the baby close to his body so the rain would have a minimal effect on her, and blasted off towards Gohan's home.  
  
In the distance he could hear the ship exploding. Piccolo looked down at the baby and growled  
"Great now we have no way to trace you back to wherever you cam from."  
  
The child had fallen asleep again and had nestled herself quite nicely into Piccolo's arms.  
  
"Don't get too attached to me kid, you're not staying with me long." He growled. But as soon as he had uttered the words he regretted them. Sure her ship had almost hit him, sure she had destroyed one of his favorite mountains, but she was kind of cute, for a human baby. He had seen some uglier ones.  
  
He had not more time to carry on with this train of thought as he had arrived at the son home. He could sense that the entire family was home, including Pan and Trunks, and their children, which was somewhat of a rarity these days. Piccolo couldn't turn away, not with this kid in his arms. HE sighed as he landed out side the door and knocked.  
  
~inside~  
  
Pan was now regretting her decision to come and visit her parents and her Grandmother. All the fuss over Hotaru and Goku Jr. were driving her nuts. Her mother and Chi-Chi had abducted her children the second the walked in the door. Being all of two years old, it was rather difficult for them to handle the smothering. Pan laughed silently  
  
"Huh yeah right, they're handling it about as well as one handle's a perfect test score. They love it."  
  
Trunks saw his wife's face sink into her hands and he walked over to stand behind her. He placed his forearms on her shoulders and his chin, gently, on the top of her head.  
  
"Awww c'mon Pan, let them have their fun. Both parties." He grinned, enjoying the look Pan was trying to give him. But it was rather difficult to accomplish as she was finding it difficult to move her head. She sighed  
  
"Fine, but if they come back and throw temper tantrums, it'll be your fault." She retorted with mock seriousness. Trunks kissed the top of her head, and said  
  
"You know you wouldn't have it any other way, besides if they don't spoil them no one will. I mean it's not like father pays them any sort of attention." Trunks replied.  
  
Pan almost laughed out loud. The twins had Vegeta wrapped around their little fingers. He was just a big softly, a lot like Piccolo, when you cam down to it. She said as much to her mate. Trunks looked stunned by the revelation.  
  
"And here I thought all this time he didn't care, what a softy." Trunks smirked. Gohan took this chance to point out that Vegeta would wipe the floor with his son if he so much as suggested that he was weak. Trunks paled and said nothing more on the matter. Goahn grinned; he loved teasing Trunks this way. He had still not really forgiven him for taking his little girl away, but he knew it was for the best. His mother and Videl would never have forgiven him if he had come between them and grandchildren. He shuddered at that very thought. It was then that Goahn felt Piccolo's ki approaching the house. With him was a new and very strong ki. His normal placid features clouded over.  
  
Videl noticed that change in Gohan immediately and the cheery smile on her face fell away.  
  
"Gohan? Honey what's wrong?" she asked  
  
"It's Piccolo, he coming here and there's someone with him, and their ki is enormous." At this time Pan and Trunks became aware of the ki and Piccolo's. Gohan was right it was enormous.  
  
"Mom, Videl take the twins to the back of the house, Pan Trunks and I might have to fight." Gohan said. Piccolo's ki arrived at the house as Chi-Chi and Videl were ushering the two, rather frightened children into a back room.  
  
Gohan looked from his daughter to her mate. They had moved from their pervious positions and had assumed a somewhat defensive state. They were ready for the worst when they heard a knock on the door. This confused all parties and they stood looking at the door dumbly. The knock came again followed by Piccolo's gruff voice.  
"For Kami's sake Gohan let me in, it's ok, I'll explain once I'm inside."  
  
Gohan was trained to obey his sensei's requests and walked over to open up the door, still wary of the new ki.  
  
Gohan started at the sight before him. Never had e seen anything like it. Here stood his sensei, soaking wet, with a ........baby, in his arms. HE stood open mouthed at the scene. Piccolo looked at his pupil, caught by the oddness of Gohan's expression. In the background thunder boomed and the child in Piccolo's arms stirred. This brought Goahn to his sense and Piccolo was promptly ushered in and the door shut to the elements outside.  
  
Pan and Trunks also stood aghast; this was possible one of the weirdest scenes ever. Piccolo stared them down and seated himself at the kitchen table.  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanting and explanation?" he growled. Gohan nodded, but first called the rest of the family in, as there was no apparent threat.  
  
As Piccolo recounted the tale of the child's strange appearance, Hotaru and Goku, began to examine the baby.  
  
Hotaru almost squealed in delight, the baby was sooooo cute; she looked just like a doll. Goku was less impressed; she was just another gross girl in his books. Someone to steal his things and get him yelled at. HE began to sulk.  
  
"What's so special about her!" he whined, "She's just some girl."  
  
"Awe C'mon Goku, she's so cute!" Whispered his sister. Videl, Chi-Chi and Pan all seemed to have similar thoughts about the child.  
  
"Oh she's so sweet!" gushed all oh them at once. Gohan and Trunks looked over at the women and grimaced. Gohan was the first to speak about the child's strange appearance.  
  
"So you're saying that you found her in a capsule ship, but now it's gone?" Piccolo nodded. Gohan took off his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes.  
"I think the best thing to do would be to take her to Bulma's, she'll be able to run tests and maybe we can find out what she is. She looks human enough, but her ki is way too big to be a pure human."  
  
All the adults agreed that it was probably best to get her to Bulma's; she would be able to determine the child's origins.  
  
So Hotaru and Goku we bundled up against the storm, as was the baby and they set off for capsule corporations.  
  
Ok that's the end of the first chapter, so just to explain it all before everyone gets all confused. In this story, Pan and Trunks are married, they have two children, twins named Goku and Hotaru they're two. Marron and Goten are together, and they have two children, a girl, and a boy, whose names I haven't come up with yet. She's two and he's about six.  
  
Bura and Ubuu are together and they're 'expecting' lol. Ok the only reason that the parings are like this is to keep the blood lines separate for a little while. Also I like Marron and Goten together; I think it works, but whatever.  
  
This story is going to be about Amaya, if you haven't figured out yet is the baby with the very high ki, and Mirai Trunks, but I'm not going to tell how yet. :P  
  
Goku's here, he just wasn't at the house when they visited. You'll see why though in the second chapter.  
  
Ok ta ta for now. Oh and please review. 


End file.
